ROOM and Rubber
by seehunnybees
Summary: A collection of one shots regarding the ship LawLu from One Piece. Stories range from T to M and the A/N will notate if there is sexual content or not
1. Love Me

_Title: Love Me_

_Pairing: LawLu_

_Summary: With Law avoiding him Luffy worries about the fate of the alliance and Dressrosa. What will become of the two when they finally clash?_

_Rating: M;_

_None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Eiichiro Oda_

_**A/N:**_

_**So obviously im a garbage shipper and here I am dying for lawlu (in case y'all havent seen my tumblr page: seehunnybees) NaLu is not on the back burner I swear. In fact, I've got a one shot coming out on Friday or Saturday which doubles as an update and birthday present so look forward to that. In any case please take a read and again sorry for the awful everything about this.**_

The salt in the air stung on his tongue as he watched his crew from atop the figurehead of the ship. That was his favorite place to be since he could see every nook and cranny of the Thousand Sunny. However, that wasn't his immediate focus. Right now, he couldn't stop staring at Trafalgar Law. The male who stumbled ever so slightly every few minutes. He looked.. Tired.

The bags under his eyes were darker than usual as though he'd been up all night just thinking. Planning. He probably had been. Luffy tried not to focus on Law; he really did. Tried being the keyword, but right now he couldn't help _watching_ every move he made. It was strange for the younger captain to be so concerned with just one person without there being an immediate need for it. He loved all of his friends equally but Trafalgar Law seemed to be the exception.

"Hey! Traffy!" he called from where he was leaning on the mane of the lion. He wasn't planning on moving anytime soon so he waited for a response. Mostly, he hoped he would actually get one. See, another thing making him curious about the whole situation was that Law had been avoiding him for the past few days. He hated it. They hadn't spoken since Punk Hazard and it was really starting to grate his nerves.

True to form, Law halted for a few moments and then he went into the boys' dorm without a single response to Luffy.

"Did you two fight?" the female voice cut through his irritation and his gaze met beautiful ice blue. He always like Robin's eyes. The reminded him of the ocean.

"I didn't do anything to him! I don't know what he's doing at all." he shouted at first then simmered down near the end. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly and his face twisted into something unmistakable: hurt.

Robin sat with intrigue on her face and stayed silent for a few moments while she chose her course of action.

"Are you sure about that, Captain." she teased.

"No."

Could he have done something? Absolutely. Did he remember what it was? Not a chance. He groaned and held his hands to his face. His agitation grew by the second.

"That's it. I'm just gonna talk to him." He launched himself from the lion head and landed into the grassy deck below. Now, Luffy had never been a planner so why would he bother starting now. The male ran purely on instinct and his instinct was buzzing about Law.

"Good luck. Are you going to tell him too?" tell him what? That he was in love with him? Yeah. Monkey D. Luffy was going to tell Trafalgar Law that he had feelings for him. Luffy didn't want to. For starters, he barely came to understand his feelings for the elder captain a few days ago when Nami brashly pointed it out. Robin was always a bit more delicate. She'd lead him to where his thoughts needed to be. Nami was just blunt.

"No…" he mumbled, pulling his hat over his face in an attempt to hide his reddened cheeks. Robin chuckled softly but waved to him.

"Alright, Luffy. Try to be delicate." she winked, and the red of his cheeks spread to cover his entire face.

"I'm always delicate." he waved to her and bounced down the stairs until he reached the Boys' section of the ship. Now it was lucky they had such a good shipwright since they each had their own little space to be in when they slept.

It was darker than he thought it'd be considering someone had just slipped inside.

"Who's there?" a voice called out in the dark. Luffy recognized it immediately as Traffy. After all, this was the man he was in love with. There was no way he'd fail to notice who he was talking to. Or who would shambles away when he spoke. The younger captain then did the unthinkable. He did something so uncharacteristic. He stayed silent.

"[ROOM]." A flash of blue was enough to illuminate both faces for just a moment. He caught the shock on Law's features and immediately jumped forward to grab him.

"[SHAMBLES]." Luffy made a grunt as he and a lawn chair cascaded into the wall of the hallway. Now, he was pissed. No. He was beyond pissed. He knew where this chair had come from and it was the door to his right. It was a chair he'd stolen and hidden in his own room because sometimes it was more comfortable than his hammock.

Trafalgar Law was hiding in his goddamn bedroom like a goddamn pansy. Luffy gritted his teeth before finally moving to grab the doorknob. Then, a thought came to him, maybe he could chat with him through the door instead.

"Hey, Traffy. Don't run and just hear me out."

Silence for several moments. Man, if he was just talking to himself that would be extremely embarrassing.

"We're allies right? Allies don't run from each other." he assumed they didn't. Friends don't run from friends.

Silence continued, and so he decided he'd just keep talking.

"Ya know, Traffy, this is getting to be real annoying. If I did something you gotta let me know."

Nothing.

"You need to tell me." his voice deepened and took a more serious tone. It was one he typically used on enemies; not friends.

"Fine. Don't." he had waited several seconds before speaking and this was the point that he decided he was done. He'd try again and again but today he just wasn't hankering for a fight. At least, not a fight with _him._

He slammed his fist against the door and pushed off of it. It was easy to just turn and walk down the hallway to leave. He'd just keep trying and trying until Law gave in and finally told him what was wrong. All of the avoiding would have to end eventually. Especially since it was two days until they arrived in Dressrosa.

The door creaked behind him and before he could bother looking in the direction of his quarters he was pulled to the room and dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Okay, what the fuck. The young Captain reared his arm back, definitely ready to punch Law, when the man spoke to him. His arm immediately halted mid swing.

"You spoke in your sleep." Law's voice rumbled through the room. Luffy did occasionally speak when he slept and Law was currently using a hammock on the other side of the room so of course he'd hear him in such a small space.

"Was I loud? I don't think that's shitty enough to avoid me. I talk about meat all the time." he muttered, attempting to sit up but being hindered by Law's body weight. He wasn't exactly pinned per se but he wasn't exactly happy about Law straddling him. Okay, he was. Just slightly.

"You weren't talking about meat, Mugiwara-ya." this just aggravated Luffy even more.

"So, what'd I say then?" there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he could almost guess the answer that he was about to receive. Fuck.

"You said you love me. Is that true?" Law's voice was a deep timbre. The tone caused Luffy to shiver and the thought of kissing the elder captain rushed in his mind.

"Yes." an immediate answer. What else could he do? This wasn't exactly how Luffy wanted it to come out but shit he never was a planner so why start now?

"What would you do if I said I love you back?" Luffy shivered again at the question but this time it was because he was uncomfortable. Obviously, he'd want to continue as they had been. He wanted to have late night calls and ally meetings. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Law. Sure, they would have to fight for the One Piece someday but until then he wanted to be with him.

"Obviously, I want to do what we've been doing. I want the calls and the meetings. I want to be with you." Luffy thought it was a stupid question but Law wasn't stupid so what could he actually want to hear? That was the real concern for Luffy.

It was too dark to see the reaction on his face but Luffy pictured disgust or maybe even anger. Some form of rejection. He suddenly regretted his admission and hoped his friend would just say _something _already.

"That's the truth?" Law muttered, his voice suddenly close to Luffy's ear. His spine tingled and he let out a heavy breath from his lungs.

"It's true you know I'm not a liar." and he wasn't. Luffy prided himself on his honesty. He'd never lie to a friend.

"You want to be with me? Even if I do this?" A hand caressed his side with a feathery touch. Then, it began to run down his abdomen, reaching for the button on his shorts. Luffy froze; unsure of how to proceed.

It's not that he didn't want this, because boy did he, but did Law want this? What was Law's goal?

Then, it was trailing back up his chest. His thumb brushed his nipple gently and a small moan ripped from his throat. This time they both were frozen. The hand had stopped and Luffy immediately covered his mouth. Dear Lord, have mercy.

"That-" Law started to speak but Luffy cut him off.

"That must've been weird. Sorry." he frantically apologized hoping that the elder Captain wouldn't bolt.

"I wouldn't say weird. I'd say intriguing." that was such a Law thing to say, Luffy thought. He opted for silence for the second time that day.

"What caused it?" Law's questions really just furthered Luffy's disappointment. He was merely curious of the Straw That's feelings, and not reciprocating them.

"I don't know, I just love you." Truly, Luffy wondered what the point was or what Law was trying to get at.

"The last person who loved me died." was all he said. That was something Luffy had not known about but the Heart pirate was secretive. He never really talked about himself.

"I'm sorry." was all he could think to say.

"Will you die too?" a foolish question.

"Never. I'm going to be King of The Pirates someday and dying would really cause a problem."

A small chuckle echoed in the darkness and the younger Captain wondered what face he was making. Was it that small smile he adored, or was it just his normal expression. The one that showed a general displeasure of anything and everything. Especially, the Straw Hat Pirates.

A small smile lit up his own face but it's not like it could be seen. It was just there. He was just existing in the moment. And truthfully he'd gotten used to Law on top of him. In fact, he decided he _really _liked it.

Luffy reached up, gruff fingers touching his friend's bare chest. Law flinched and the straw hat pirate immediately pulled away.

"Sorry." he whispered, slowly moving his hand away. There was nothing but a deathly silence. He breathed slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible but damn he wanted to try touching him again. He wanted to see if he would keep rejecting him or if maybe he was okay with it. Law hadn't moved an inch from his placement above Luffy.

"Touch me again." came his voice. In the dark, with Law speaking directly into his ear, Luffy felt the slightest twinge in his pants. Fuck. Now was not the time for that.

"Gladly." Hesitantly, he reached out to touch the male, running his hand over what might be his tattoos. Hard muscle constricted beneath his fingertips and Law sucked in a deep breath. Then, he let it out with a small content sigh.

Luffy paused, waiting for the command to stop. Then, the unthinkable happened. THE Trafalgar Law leaned into his touch. Still, he waited before continuing his exploration of the male's body.

The male above him shivered as he trailed a hand up until it rested at his neck. He wondered briefly if Law would allow him to kiss him. He shook his head. Probably not.

"Traffy…" he whispered, blowing out a small puff of air onto his ear. Beneath his hand he felt a soft shiver. Once again, Luffy paused. Not that he didn't want to touch the man he loved, boy was it far from that, it was just a matter of what the hell they were doing.

"Is this just some experiment to you? Do you think my feelings are a game?" he shoved the older male until he was free to stand up, which he did, and then made a clicking noise with his tongue. What were they even doing here?

"No!" Law shouted into the darkness, grabbing his shirt. Luffy wasn't a words kind of guy, he was all actions. His actions had spoken to Law. They'd told him that Luffy was well aware of what it entails to be in love with someone. Including being aware of Law's feelings as a man.

"I'm not sure how I feel. It could- it could be love. I don't know, Mugiwara-ya."

"Then don't play with me until you do." Luffy wasn't going to take advantage of some confused idiot.

"I do know one thing." he started, waiting to catch Straw Hat's attention.

"Well, what is it?" came the impatient, aggravated response.

"I don't want you to leave this room." that was it for Luffy. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"And? What if I leave right now? What will you do, Law." it was the very first time Luffy had used his name. The shock pulsed in his veins as he dared to pull Luffy back to the ground. This time he was pinning the boy down with intention.

"Don't." was all the Heart captain said. Silence followed for what felt like hours until Luffy spoke.

"What are you planning, La-" a hand covered his mouth gently.

"Don't call me that."

"What the- That's your name. What do you want me to do!?" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't call me that. You never have. Say my name." he demanded many things from Luffy. Most of them ranging from 'follow the plan' to 'don't do that Luffy you'll probably die'. Probably being the key word. Luffy would never die. Well not until he was Pirate King.

Still, something about this situation riled him up. He could feel his dick twitch just from simple commands.

"Traffy." he whispered under his breath so low that it could barely be heard.

"Again. I couldn't hear you." It was unmistakable.

"I told you to stop playing with me."

"What if I'm not?" Trafalgar Law was many things and one of them was a tease.

"Then you better be ready to be the Pirate King's husband. I don't play games, Law." he was serious. His tone of voice sending shivers up Law's spine.

"Then, I guess I'm ready." there was no hesitation in his voice but from his trembling it was obvious this was going to be intensely awkward sex.

"Oi! Luffy!" a knock sounded at his door and in shock he slid out from under Law.

"Yeah, Zoro?"

"It's time for dinner. Hurry up before it's all gone." with that the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Let's continue this later. It's time for meat!" normally, Law would've been pissed but as he watched the skipping captain chant the word 'meat' he found himself enchanted. He wondered briefly if this is what it meant to be in love.


	2. Learn

_Title: Learn_

_Pairing: LawLu_

_Summary: He learned just for him. Deaf!Law AU_

_Rating: M;_

_None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Eiichiro Oda!_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello! Here's another quick LawLu one shot. It's short and I didn't really take the time to reread it and edit it or anything so its probs bad. I think i'm getting the hang of the character interactions though which means these little lawlu ficlets will get better from here.**_

_**As for the NaLu one I'm stuck on a very specific nsfw scene that i'm going to try and get past today. Another thing is commissions. I'm in need of extra cash because i had to buy a new computer recently and college is expensive etc. I want to take 3 at a time, again, and i'll shoot the details out later on today. It'll come paired with the NaLu fic that will be done by then. Enjoy this small fic until then.**_

Luffy was the only man that had ever learned Sign Language specifically for him. Now, the Straw Hat wasn't great at it and his hands moved at a slower pace than Law could actually follow so sometimes he wasn't too sure what Luffy had even said in the first place. Still, the sentiment was there and it warmed his heart when he remembered seeing him with a pile of textbooks from Robin and signing to himself.

A small smile graced his features as he caught sight of the boy where he normally was and likely would always be: the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. It fell soon after as he watched him and his crewmate chat, what he assumed was loudly, to each other with wild gestures. He'd never hated being deaf, it is what it is, but he did get sad. When he didn't get to know his father and mother's voices, or Lami's, or Corazon's.

He tried not to focus on the things he couldn't do but still he wondered about Luffy's voice. How did it sound? Was it as loud as he imagined or was it soft? Did he sound as kind as Law thought he did? Who knew. Law didn't.

"Mugiwara-ya!" he called out to him and briefly wondered if he'd said it correctly.

The straw hat wearing captain looked over and immediately scrunched his brows together. It was an expression Law had learned quickly to mean that Luffy was trying to remember how to sign something.

He settled with something simple. _"Hello."_

Luffy was hard to handle on the battlefield and he was especially bad at following the plans set out by Law so to receive a simple _"Hello." _seemed uncharacteristic. He supposed the more Luffy learned the more he could receive from him.

"_Did you want to talk?" _was the next signed statement. Of course he did. Why else would he approach the younger captain. Though, Robin was far more skilled and easier to talk to he'd still choose Luffy any day.

After all, Luffy was the man who signed just for him.


End file.
